


You Showed Me Kindness When No One Else Would

by GracefulVengeance



Series: MTG One-Shots [3]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Young Chandra Nalaar, past meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: A young, newly sparked Chandra has been visiting Garruk for quite some time. This time, she asks him if she can stay.





	You Showed Me Kindness When No One Else Would

Chandra had been visiting Garruk quite frequently since their first meeting. She would always try to sneak up on him, but Garruk always knew. Sometimes Chandra would help him hunt, albeit in very... unconventional ways. In the end he'd shoo her away and get the food himself while she tended to the camp fire. He came back to find her eagerly stoking the fire, a wide smile on her young face. When she saw him she scooted back onto the log, looking at him expectantly. He grunted and gave her a half smile, ruffling her hair as he sat down next to her.

Like clockwork she scooted closer to him, her hand wrapped around his arm as she leaned her head against him. It was like a routine now. He figured she felt safe this way. She had no real home after all, this was as close as she could get and who was he to deny her that one comfort? He shifted a bit to subtly let her know he was moving. She immediately released his arm from her grip, staring at the ground sheepishly. He stuck their dinner on a spit and turned it over the fire.

“Hey… Garruk?” her small voice barely carried over the crackling fire.

“Hm?” he grunted, chancing a glance at her.

She immediately turned her head, her brow furrowing in frustration. He could see her jaw tighten as she clenched her teeth.

“Never mind,” she sighed.

He simply nodded and continued preparing the food. They finished yet another quiet dinner. Chandra knew Garruk wasn’t one for lengthy conversations, she didn’t mind much anyway. There was one question nagging at the back of her mind. She usually left around this time. She was lucky if she found a decent place to sleep and never dared ask him if she could stay overnight. She lingered there for longer than usual, not making her usual swift exit.

“Would it be okay if I stayed?” she whispered.

“Wus’at?”

“I _said_ would it be okay if I stayed,” she said, her voice tinged with annoyance, “you know… just for the night.”

“If ya want. I sleep under the stars so it ain’tnothin’ fancy,” he shrugged.

“Not used to fancy anyway,” she chuckled.

“Well,” he grunted as he stood. “timefer bed. ‘m tired.”

His beast companion lay sprawled by the fire.  Garruk walked over to him and leaned against his stomach, folding his arms behind his head as he looked at the stars. Chandra sat there for a long moment, slightly lifting herself up once in a while, but only an inch before sitting back down. Garruk turned his head to her and waved a hand in his direction.

“C’mon. He helps when it’s cold. An’ lemme tell ya, it’ll get cold t’night.”

She bit into her bottom lip and slowly walked over to him, laying her head against its stomach. After a moment she moved closer to Garruk, her shoulder lightly touching his side. Another minute passed before she nuzzled her head against him, eventually resting it on his chest. His body stiffened at the sudden contact and he sighed, his hand reaching out to ruffle her hair lightly.

“I’m _not_ a kid,” she grumbled.

“I know,” he chuckled. “Don’t mean I can’t mess with ya.”

“Not unless you want all your hair singed off,” she smirked.

He laughed harder this time, Chandra’s head bouncing slightly against his chest. “Yersomethin’ else, Chandra.”

“Could say the same about you, Garruk.” Her hand tightened into a fist against his torso.

There was a long stretch of silence.

“Garruk I…” she paused, feeling her cheeks heat up. “I love you.”

Her heart dropped when there was no response. She stole a glance up at him to find that he had fallen asleep. She sighed, pressing herself closer to the wild man.

“Some other time then,” she murmured as she let her eyes flutter closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always envisioned Chandra being really needy and self-conscious in her teen years, after finding her spark. Just due to the constant wandering about with no real home, but eventually hardening into the confident woman she is now. Just my headcanon.


End file.
